The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Highly concentrated brine (i.e., three to seven times the concentration of salt water) may be stored in an underground storage facility for use in storing and pumping commercial gases such as propane gas, butane, and natural gas and liquids such as petroleum and oil stored in underground caverns. While stored concentrated brine is usable in storing and pumping commercial gases and liquids, rain and snow often dilute the stored brine and render the brine less effective. Therefore, diluted brine is typically removed from use and replaced with a highly concentrated brine solution.
Diluted brine may be discarded to ensure that the brine solution in use is maintained at a predetermined salt concentration. Alternatively, a diluted brine solution may be treated to return the brine solution to a desired salt concentration prior to returning the brine solution to active use within a storage facility. While conventional brine treatment systems adequately remove excess water from a brine solution, conventional brine treatment systems are typically complicated and therefore costly.